


Will He Hate Me

by BabyBoyBolide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based off Halloween Special, Gore, M/M, Suggested pedophilia/underage romantic interest, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Based off the Halloween Special:David wakes up in a bunker and the old T.V. in front of him is streaming 4 different livestreams of the same scene.





	Will He Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr ask: https://camproblematic.tumblr.com/post/182501897584/taunting-on-the-bad-things-happen-bingo-tia

David shook and his torso twitched, jerked, and wrenched to the side as he desperately tried to escape his binds; in the middle of a breakdown. He hiccuped and choked on his sobs as swollen tears slid down his cheeks. Before his eyes, his worst nightmare unfolded and he found himself unable to make himself useful. The counselor screamed as he tossed his head back and thrashed about.

 

On the screen in front of him, Daniel grinned and laughed louder. The T.V. was split into four different little squares. His worst night terror brought to life in four different shocking positions. Every time his burning lungs tried to cry out for air, he choked. Heart beating fast, he would lose all air when his throat clamped shut. When he could feel the air hitting the back of his throat, he would gasp for air so hard it became hard to catch.

 

The cultist gripped Maximilian by the bottom of the thighs and lifted them for a better view of the camera. Daniel moved around of the side of the table that the camper was tied to. His gloved hands pulled tanned legs and spread them wider for the views of multiple cameras. Ma screamed in pain as the muscles on the back of his legs and ass burned with the force of being bent as far upward as Daniel could manage. If the man kept up, Max knew his muscles would tear.

 

Daniel’s latex-covered hands squeezed harder and a shriek left the boy. Maximilian was forced down onto a table and his arms strapped down by the sides of his head. Before he was secured, Daniel had stripped him of all but his briefs to wear. Hidden in Campbell’s bunker, the camp counselor felt his heart squeeze so hard the muscles became sore. David groaned and whimpered before frantically kicking his feet and bouncing his rear in the chair. As time passed, he tried harder and harder to escape, but it only wore his hope slim.

 

“ _ PLEASE! _ ” David begged, “ _ I DON’T UNDERSTAND! WHAT DO YOU WANT? _ **”** Max could hear his counselor’s cries and they rung between his ears. Every harsh yank and pull of his body made his tendons scream in agony and his body burn. He could barely process what was happening. Disconnected from his body, he vaguely realized David was squirming and screaming at the sight of him being  _ used _ like a toy. Daniel was pushing his body past his limits.   
  
Terrified, the bound man watched on. His crying was draining him of his energy and he quickly realized that his efforts were futile. David’s ming-jade eyes looked on in horror as Daniel took a knife and used it to cut off the camper’s briefs. They came off one side at a time, slit from the thigh to the hem. His captor grabbed them by the crotch and tossed them aside, exposing the boy. “Oh, David,” Daniel mused, “don’t tell me that he doesn’t know!”

 

The counselor was confused. His eyes darted side to side, flickering through all four of the angles he had been given for Max’s torture. “I- I don’t know what-”

 

“Daaaavid-” Daniel hissed under his breath as he dragged a knife along the camper’s stomach and pointed the tip toward his gut. David’s chest heaved and his eyes widened, the psychopath’s eyes burning deep into his core, despite the camera lens and distorted quality. It was as if David could see every microscopic twitch in the muscles of his face. “I really don’t like liars.”

 

Max tossed his head back and bit his bottom lip when the edge of the blade split his skin and dug into the wound. It sliced at his flesh and blood ran down the edge of his stomach, above his groin area. Blood swelled to the surface before running down his skin. He didn’t understand what was doing on. Every panicked breath that he gasped for made his lungs burn just as much as his wound. As his brain finally processed the knife digging into his abdomen, he felt all of his muscles tense as his teal eyes widened as they locked onto the blade tearing through his skin; he was a paper doll.

 

His stomach did flips as he stammered, “I- I don’t- David, what is he talk-” he choked on his own tears “-talking about?” Max’s ears could barely register every word he screamed.

 

“ _ I don’t know! I don’t know, Max! I’m so sorry! _ ” David’s burning lungs could barely register his own echoing voice. The walls around him quaked in fear at the spectacle their eyeless faces were forced to watch. They refuse to speak without the privilege of eyes to watch what they hear; for once their curse was a blessing.

 

David’s body twitched and jerked as he tried to hide his face in his shoulder. There was nothing he could do.  _ I wonder _ , he thought,  _ if Max will hate me if we live _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only be doing them as prompts for drabbles! Sorry!


End file.
